Mera
Mera﻿, is the daughter of King Nereus and a Xebellian princess raised by Atlanna and best friend and ally of Aquaman, prince and later king of Atlantis. She shared a romantic kiss with him, After he informed her father that Arthur had become king, he stopped fighting. After he deposed Ocean Master and shattered his trident, she was by his side as he was hailed as king. Personality She can be bossy, passionate, strong-willed, but also good-hearted. Based on how Mera conducts herself, it would be fairer to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. She's rational, sometimes sarcastic, forceful, and level-headed but in the end, she has a caring heart. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': As an Atlantean, Mera possesses superhuman abilities, especially when exposed to water. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Mera is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Atlantean as a warrior princess. **'Superhuman Durability': Mera's body is much more resistant to physical damage than a human being, as it is capable of withstanding great impact forces, immense pressures under water and falls from great heights, and came out with minor injuries. **'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Mera can swim at supersonic speeds. While on the surface, Mera is also extremely fast, even though they used the thrusters on their backs to go faster, and dodge many shots in the process. **'Superhuman Agility': Mera naturally has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human being. She was able to jump across several rooftops in Italy while fleeing the Atlantean soldiers. **'Superhuman Senses': Mera possesses enhanced senses that allow her to better navigate the underwater environment of the oceans. From her perspective, the oceans are brightly lit, as clear to her as if she were on land. **'Aquatic Adaptation':Mera can survive both on land and in an underwater environment. She can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects, though, prolonged dehydration will weaken her. **'Aquatic Respiration': Mera is able to breathe underwater. As a high-born Xebellian, she could also breathe air without problems, unlike most of her kind. *'Hydrokinesis': Mera has the ability to manipulate water, which makes her eyes shine bright blue, her hands are wrapped in a bluish aura and even the liquid she manipulates becomes bright. She also has the ability to drain the water of others. Mera has also shown that she can use water to create powerful rays of hard water and create tentacles of water. Mera also has the advanced ability to create solid projectiles with liquid. Also, she created a bubble around her and Arthur so they could talk in privacy. *'Master Combatant': Mera was trained in the Atlantean battle arts and finally became an extremely skilled, fierce and formidable fighter. *'Master Swimmer': Mera, like all Atlanteans, is able to masterfully coordinate herself while underwater, having spent her whole life in Water. *'Expert Pilot': Mera has a two-person ship that she could pilot through even a barrage of blasts. Equipment *'Mera's Suit': Mera wears an Atlantean outfit, which consists of a bright one-piece green suit that has small hexagons that resemble fish scales and also adapts to the blue color under some light. Vehicles *'Mera's Ship': Category:Fictional character Category:Females Category:Justice Girls Category:Aquaman Category:Justice League Category:DC